The present invention relates to inspection of parts particularly for an assembly line wherein there is a need to compare dimensions to standards and to do the inspection automatically as by use of a robot.
The use of robots controlled by a programmable controller for inspection presents a problem in that the inspection system or process has to minimize the risk of damage to the part being inspected and/or to the robot doing the inspection procedure and particularly the end effector that actually does the inspection located at the end of the robot arm. In addition, such a robotic inspection system needs to have the flexibility to be easily changed to accommodate desired accuracy of the part inspection depending upon the particular complexity of the product being assembled and the accuracy of the inspection required for proper manufacturing procedures. That is, the inspection program of certain parts or components of a product during manufacture assembly may require a high degree of accuracy such as the status of a hole in the part for proper critical adjustment of other components relative to that hole whereas in other inspection programs the accuracy may not be as critical and therefore some of the more detailed inspection of the part can be eliminated from the inspection program.
By this invention there is provided a robotic inspection system that can inspect parts automatically and the inspection system minimizes the risk of damage to the part and/or the robot and its end effector and also provides an inspection system that can be easily changed to accommodate the desired accuracy required in the part being inspected.